


Let Me In

by Feelingfroggy2001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingfroggy2001/pseuds/Feelingfroggy2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is ready to go to the next level but Toby is making her wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted before but had a thought about Happy trying to control the relationship and Toby forcing her to acknowledge more than just the physical. Sorry for any mistakes! I basically made myself post before I chickened out. :)

“Doc, come on!” Happy shoved him against the wall with fingers flexing against his sides. “We are two consenting adults who have an itch that needs to be scratched.” Toby looked at her with that same amused look that she had been getting since they kissed at the rocket launch. Subtle hints that she was ready to go to the next level were not working. She was upping the stakes and betting that she could convince him that it was time. “We are so ready,” she almost growled at him.

“You think so, huh?” Toby leaned in gently and ran a single finger down the bridge of her nose. “It's so cute you think so,” Toby moved in and kissed her gently on the forehead, then smoothed his hands down her arms until he linked their hands together. Coming in eye level with an intensity that she rarely saw from her sarcastic, quick witted, boyfriend a low voice told her “Happy Quinn, you will let me in!” Stunned, she didn't fight him when he skirted around her to go discuss things with Walter.

“That's what I'm trying to do”, muttered Happy before going to tinker with her tools.

The door slammed against the frame as the wind and rain pushed to get in. “Well we didn't die is about the only thing that went right with that mission,” Happy said while taking off her jacket and walking out of her shoes. Tired and soaked they had went back to her place after an exhausting day where nothing went as planned. “Want something to drink?”, she asked looking over her shoulder. “Or something else?” She grinned and wiggled her eyes at him. Toby leaned in with a quick kiss, “I’m just going to head on home and I'll see you tomorrow.”

He was almost to the door when he heard her almost whisper, “please…” He turned around slowly to find her right in front of him. She reached out standing on tiptoes, “please stay.”

He reached out just as she jumped so he could carry her to the bedroom. She was pulling on his jacket and biting his lip when he sat her down on the bed. “Doc, you have on entirely too many clothes!” She was almost frantic when Toby grasped her hands and made her look at him. “I’m not going anywhere Happy, but I want to cherish you and this moment”. He cupped her face and pulled her into his space. “I want to savor every sigh, every touch, every moan.” He smiled as she did just that, as he nuzzled against her neck.

Clothes disappeared as they melted into each other. Happy almost felt drunk with all of the emotions running through her. This moment was what Toby had been waiting for as he felt her surrender to her feelings and let him in. Afterwards, Happy rolled to straddle him just so he knew she was still in control. “Toby, I want you to know…” She couldn't get the words out but slowly moved her hand so it was hovering right above his chest. “Yeah, I know you think I'm awesome,” Toby said as he sat up enclosing her in a hug.

“Yep, awesome,” she whispered as she leaned back and let him in again.


End file.
